


Gotta Love a Woman in Leather

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: Inspired by a prompt of wanting to see Peggy in leather pants. Written in 2015 but I never posted it here!





	Gotta Love a Woman in Leather

“Angie, can you come here and give me your opinion on these new pants I bought?” Peggy Carter’s voice floated down the hallway of the upstairs floor she and Angie Martinelli shared in Howard Stark’s uptown mansion. 

Angie looked up from the script she was studying and raised her voice. “Sure things, Pegs. Give   
me just a second to finish this scene.”

“Of course,” Peggy called back. “Just pop in when you’re done.”

Returning her attention back to the pages, Angie dragged a highlighter along a few lines of dialogue and frowned. She really didn’t think she had a shot at landing any role in Disney’s latest musical, but she knew she’d kick herself if she didn’t at least try.

She bathed a few more lines in neon green before tossing the script on her nightstand and bounding out of her bedroom.

Peggy had invited her to come shopping when she’d left that morning, but Angie had declined, even though she cringed at the thought of turning down a chance to spend time with Peggy. The brunette who had legs that went on for days. Her best friend who, by wearing a wear a snug black V-neck, could make Angie think things that would make a priest blush. Peggy who was completely oblivious to the fact she could have her way with Angie, and then some, by merely asking.

It was torture living under the same roof as the object of her affections, but Angie would rather have Peggy in this capacity rather than not have her at all. Angie just needed to control the gay. It wasn’t that hard to do.

Except when it was.

Angie halted in Peggy’s doorway and blinked furiously, certain her mind was playing tricks on her.

Peggy Carter was leaning down, slipping a bare foot into her shoe. That alone would be enough to give anyone pause, but the glorious vision didn’t stop there. Instead, it continued seamlessly along Peggy’s waist to her hip, hugging the curve of her thigh until tapering off snugly at her ankle.

Angie couldn’t help gaping at the sight of Peggy Carter, bent over, wiggling her ass in the tightest pair of form-fitting black leather pants Angie had ever seen. 

How the hell had she even gotten into them?

The image that answered her involved Peggy wiggling around in lace panties (Angie knew these existed, because she’d seen them while doing their laundry and had to take a cold shower once everything was in the machine), jumping as she pulled them up her body, breasts bouncing in tandem, and Angie thought she might actually die right then and there.

Peggy must’ve caught her reflection in the mirror, because she turned around and gave Angie a huge smile, waving her into the room.

“Well, what do you think?” she asked, running her hands along the indecently snug leather pants.

Angie licked her lips and tried to form words. Any words.

“Uhhh,” she mumbled, “They’re nice?”

Peggy’s face fell. “Only nice?”

They’re fucking fantastic and fit you like a glove.

“Honestly, they look great on you, Peggy,” Angie said. “Not too many people can pull off leather pants.”

“I wasn’t sure I could, either,” she admitted. “But they were on sale, and I’ve never owned leather before.” She grinned and leaned in conspiratorially. “I must admit, it’s a bit thrilling.”

Angie looked away, suddenly fascinated with a spot on the wall behind Peggy, but the older woman didn’t seem to notice. She turned back around and adjusted her top in the mirror.

“You don’t think they’ll give anyone the wrong idea?” Peggy asked over her shoulder.

“Whaddya’ mean?” Angie asked through gritted teeth.

Peggy waved a hand. “You know,” Peggy explained. “I don’t want people thinking I’m that kind of woman.”

The woman whose pants make me want to strip them off you and bury my face between your thighs? Angie thought. Too late for that, honey!

But what she said was, “No, of course not, Peggy. ‘Sides if someone thinks that, they’re a jerk and don’t deserve to be around you, anyhow.”

Peggy turned and gave Angie a smile. “That’s awfully sweet of you to say.”  
“Yeah well, you know me,” Angie mumbled, doing her best to keep her eyes trained on Peggy’ face and nothing south of that. “So, you got plans or something tonight?”

Peggy nodded. “Some of the girls at work have been talking about a new nightclub, and they invited me to join them.”

Angie frowned. “What club?” she asked as Peggy walked over to her closet and began searching for shoes.

“I think they said it was called the Sapphic Rose or something like that,” Peggy said. She popped back out, shoes dangling from her fingers. “I’m not quite sure, actually.”

Angie bit her lower lip and tried not to laugh. “Would these friends happen to be Carol and Gloria?”

“The very same,” Peggy agreed and cocked her head. “How did you know?”

Only because they’re the gayest of the gays, Angie thought with a smirk.

Leave it to Peggy to be completely oblivious to the fact that her friends were taking her to a gay bar that catered exclusively to lesbians. She considered saying something, but then decided it would be much more humorous to allow Peggy to discover that fact for herself.

“Oh, someone else mentioned it to me, and I thought it sounded like some place they’d enjoy,” Angie said.

Peggy seemed to accept this, and buckled her shoes. When she finished with the last one, she looked up at Angie and smiled. “You know you’re welcome to join us.”

Angie clamped down on the excitement that surged inside her and managed a forced shrug. “I really shouldn’t. I need to learn those lines. Audition’s in two days.”

Peggy seemed disappointed but nodded her head. “I understand.” Standing, she glided over to her chest of drawers, and bent down, opening the bottom drawer.

Angie felt a sharp jolt of unadulterated lust shoot through her as she watched the form-fitting pants stretch around Peggy’s body, and she licked her lips. Peggy in those pants. Going to a club filled with beautiful women. Women who would no doubt hit on Peggy, because she was gorgeous and wearing those sinful pants.

She cleared her throat. “You know what, Pegs, I’ve changed my mind,” she said in a bright voice. “I think I will go with you tonight.”

“Oh Angie, that’s wonderful,” Peggy beamed.

“Isn’t it?” Angie grinned. “Just give me a few minutes to get changed, and we can head out.”  
“Sounds perfect,” Peggy said.

As Angie made her way back to her room, she began to formulate a plan to ensure no other woman would even come near Peggy tonight. It would be difficult, but Angie was determined to protect Peggy from all the women who would no doubt be lured to her by those damn leather pants.


End file.
